


Outrun

by OfficialPebble



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Depressing, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Majority die, Murder, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Forgive me, Please don't read if any of the warnings are triggering to you, Read the warnings please, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialPebble/pseuds/OfficialPebble
Summary: The South Park gang are now high schoolers and are forced to outrun someone who wants them all dead. Life as they know it will never be the same. In a situation were falling behind may cost them their lives who will outrun the chaos.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 8





	1. It almost seemed impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I wrote this story many years ago under a different name on DeviantArt. I remember being super proud of it and a few people enjoying it so I thought it would be nice to revisit it and improve the story. So I'm rewriting it here for you guys. Id really appreciated it if you'd leave a comment letting me know what you think and ill be aiming to post updates every Friday as much as possible. I do not own south park at all, this is purely a fan-written story.

It almost seemed impossible. The way the moon shone so brightly against its dark night background. It almost seemed impossible. How hard the snow seemed to relentlessly pelt against his jacketless skin. It almost seemed impossible how this once homely forest in this quaint little mountain town seemed to morph into a monstrous labyrinth designed intentionally to slow his desperate escape. His vision began to blur, His body begged him to stop but he didn’t dare falter not now. His pursuer was hot on his tail, this he knew. He no longer had a sense of where he was or what the time was. All he knew was the cold darkness engulfing him and the sensation of his lungs clawing at him for air.

It almost seemed impossible how his legs stopped when he did not command them too. It almost seemed impossible, there was no memory up to this moment. It almost seemed possible, the new sensation of air entering him from a new location. He fell so effortlessly to the ground. The adrenaline rushing in him almost didn’t allow him to feel the arrow piercing directly through layers of skin that encompassed his throat. Almost.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been exactly two weeks after Christmas vacation and the people of South Park were all in buzzing conversations between friends and colleges about the past enjoyments of the beloved holiday. Kyle made his way to his usual place at the bus stop to see Kenny frantically searching through his backpack. Kyle stopped next to his friend and watched him struggle for at least 20 seconds, but Kenny still hadn’t noticed him.

Kyle lightly cleared his throat and Kenny instantly turned to him.  
“oh, hey dude,” Kenny said, pulling down his hood to reveal his blonde shaggy hair.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kyle asked even though he knew he would regret it.

“oh…well you know Mr. Garrison….yeah course you do…well you know how he gave us homework over vacation…Well I sort of didn’t do it” Kenny said in an obvious awkward tone, he almost seemed to stumble over each word instead of letting them flow naturally.

Kyle sighed “what do you mean you sort of didn’t do it” Kenny stared back for a few more seconds then started to shrink under Kyle’s irritated stare.  
“well I mean I didn’t even look at it” He breathed out.

The two of them didn’t say anything after that until Kenny turned to Kyle with a devious smile “what” Kyle asked half knowing it was going to be a stupid answer

“Let me copy your homework” Kyle didn’t even reply. All he did was carefully search through his bag revealing a piece of folded paper.

“Here,” Kyle said with an exasperated sigh and almost instantly Kenny snatched the paper from Kyle’s hand and was crouching on his knees copying the information on the sheet. Kyle sighed, whenever they got homework this was the routine on the due date but no matter how much Kyle tried to convince Kenny, to be honest, it just ended with Kenny winning.

“Hey, you two” Kyle snapped out of his train of thought to see Stan and…..Wendy Testaburger, oh how Kyle hated her it wasn’t that Wendy was horrible in fact quite the opposite she was very nice to everyone and anyone but whenever he saw her and his best friend Stan's hand in hand as the couple they were, his blood would just boil like crazy, he didn’t exactly know why either it just sort of did.

“oh, hey you guys,” Kyle said with a fake smile.

“How was your Christmas Kyle,” asked Wendy sweetly still holding Stan’s hand tightly

“Ummm…I sort of don’t celebrate Christmas….I'm Jewish remember,” Kyle said clearly irritated that Wendy had blatantly forgotten his religion for the 4000th time.

“oh, right, sorry,” she said, smiling apologetically.

“Yeah Jews don’t celebrate happiness do they Jew boy,” said a painfully familiar voice Kyle turned round to see the fat ass of south park Eric Cartman who was accompanied by Butters who for some reason ever since they started high school had stayed almost glued to Cartman and the weird part was that Cartman didn’t say anything about it.

“M…morning fellas,” Butters said lightly with his usual kind smile.  
The conversation after that was pretty normal Cartman caught on about the homework and started frantically wrestling Kenny for a copy to copy himself while Butters giggled at Cartman’s misadventures and Kyle tried his best to ignore Stan and Wendy acting all lovey-dovey. Butters told him of how he and Cartman were going to the arcade after school. But soon the fun ended with the school bus arriving and promptly taking them to South Park high.

The Journey to school flew by reasonably quickly, the gang now all sat at their desks in Mr. Garrison’s classroom chatting amongst themselves.  
“Alright class, settle down, now before we begin I have some rather unpleasant news to share with you all. Now as you know South Park's very own Scott Malcinson went missing just before Christmas vacation. Well as of this morning his body was discovered in the forest.” Mr. Garrison's words were stale as soulless as if he were reading a script or had rehearsed the statement a hundred times over. And as if on cue the class erupted into a heated discussion and manic cries. “Alright enough everyone calm down. The student council will be hosting a memorial for Mr. Malcinson tomorrow night in the gymnasium if anyone wishes to attend” He continued to announce to the class who were no longer listening and were so engrossed in their own conversations.  
“Right class I’m going to go round the class and collect in the homework,” said Mr. Garrison as he turned to Cartman “Eric homework?” Cartman gave a large slightly suspicious smile while handing the homework, Mr garrison paid no attention as he made his way around the class he soon sat back at his desk and quickly skimmed through the papers and stopped looking up at the class “Eric and Kenny I’ll see you two in detention” he said sternly.

“What?” said Kenny looking at Mr garrison with shock.

“Why the fuck are you given meh detention?” shouted Cartman slamming his fist against the wall.

“It’s ok Eric we can go to the arcade tomorrow,” said Butters trying to calm Cartman down.

“NO this is BULLSHIT” cried Cartman standing from his desk.

“Eric you and Kenny obviously copied this from Kyle.”

BANG!!!  
Silence engulfed the room as everyone remained frozen. No one dared blink. Butters found himself instinctively looking over his shoulder at Scott Malcinsons's empty desk.  
“What the hell was that” Craig whispered as if to no one turning to Tweek sat behind him in confusion.

“It sounded like a….a… gunshot,” said jimmy.

“Right everyone wait here,” said Mr. Garrison as he went to the door to investigate; he slowly opened the door and peeked his head around the corner.  
BANG!!!  
Mr. Garrison fell backward to the floor with a medium-sized bloody hole in his head.

”oh my God” Token yelped tumbling out of his seat his eyes wide with fear, suddenly a large group of screams could be heard from the corridor Kyle got up and slowly peered his head around the corner to see practically every student in the school running for their lives Kyle turned to face the others “RUN!!!” he cried running to grab his bag and almost instantly everyone got up and made a break for it.

Stan and Wendy were first out the door followed by Token who was helping Jimmy. Cartman was still frozen where he was.

“Come on let's go” shouted Craig who grabbed Tweeks hand and pulled him out the room as quickly as possible.

“Guys if we don’t go now will be killed, let's go” called Kenny who held the door for Kyle and as if in super speed Cartman picked up Butters and threw him over his shoulder as Butters let a high pitched yelp escape him. Cartman started running out the door followed by Kyle and Kenny.

Kyle couldn't help but think to himself this all seems so impossible.


	2. Just like everything in my miserable life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to unravel from Cartman's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a Huge WARNING; If you are at all affected or sensitive to gore, violence, Suicide, Graphic depictions of violence, and corpses. Then this might not be for you. This is purely fan-made, I do not in any way support these actions nor do I own South Park.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment it would be greatly appreciated. I'll continue to post every Friday so stay tuned.

((Cartman’s perspective))

“Just like everything in my miserable life” I had been ranting for a while now as the sounds of arcade games and kids laughing serenaded us both. I turned to Butters who sat beside me attentively listening. I always loved that about him. He always listened. Always stayed no matter how stupid or pointless or hate-filled my rants were.   
Attentive, willing to lend an ear. That's just who he was by nature. He held my hand so tight as if he was afraid he might lose it if he dared to let it go. We sat side by side with one another between two arcade machines happily eating the same sweets as we did most days. 

“Say Eric” Butters's voice was sweet and mellow as always as he rested his head on my shoulder. “Do you believe in happy endings?” His question was odd and made me stop for a moment. I looked down at the remaining sweets in my hand and then over to Butters who happily rested against me. Eyes peacefully closed as he waited for a response. 

“I don't think so but” I began as I felt him shuffle against me, Baby blue eyes studying me carefully welcoming me to continue. I looked down at him once more. Eye to eye. “Maybe you can show me how” The words came so easily to me. I watched him smile and kiss my cheek so gently I barely felt it but it made me smile nonetheless.

It seems so long ago now   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always knew the apocalypse would come; in fact, South Park has had many close calls in the past, yet somehow the insignificance and simplicity of this town are what allows it to survive. But this. This was different. Apart from the fact that all those events happened about 7 years ago. However, this time holds more pain and urgency for me because the person who I truly love is in danger. That’s right the reincarnation of Hitler is in love. In fact, I have been in love with this person for quite some time. But now I can’t waste time. I got to get Butters out of here. I don’t care if I die as long as he makes it out. Dammit, it’s so crowded in here.

“Get the fuck outta my way” I shouted as my big-boned frame mowed down the fuckers who were in my way. I could see Stan and the Jew running slightly ahead and the dumb Jew was practically clinging to the back of Stans coat like a koala and Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

“SHIT!” The words seemed to have been ripped from me along with all the air in my lungs as I felt my knees go weak.

The next thing I knew I fell to the ground in a heap causing Butters to slide on the silk school floor a little way from me. I couldn’t see him because all the legs of students frantically running for their lives all I could feel were the heels of people’s feet against my back. It made it almost impossible to stand up, their feet were all over my back and even my head and it hurt like a bitch.

“Cartman!!” 

Wait. I could hear someone, I tried to lift my head as much as possible to see who was calling me, and it was Token of all people. His hand was stretched out to me as he tried his best to fight off the hurricane of people pushing against his lean body and naturally I accepted it quicker than I would have liked. The moment I was lifted up from the floor I frantically searched for Butters.  
As the search for my blonde counterpart continued and the crowd of frightened student’s lessened and the number of corpses increased there was no such luck, Token stayed with me to search and we were later joined by jimmy and Wendy who both hide in the kindergarten classroom and soon joined by Stan and Jew boy who stood as close to Stan as possible without it being too noticeable and held the sleeve of his coat and later joined by Craig who was trying to calm Tweek down from his panic attack.

“s….so…sorry…e...Eric..w..we..couldn’t…f…find Butters” said jimmy as he and Token returned from searching the east corridor.

“shit,” I said to no one in particular.

“Cartman” called Wendy from around the corner “I found him,” she said her voice was mellow and somewhat soothing like the type of tone one might use at a funeral. I ran to where she was standing followed by everyone else.

The sight I was greeted with made me physically sick. There he was Butters. the person I loved. my boyfriend. Of course, no one knew we were together, it was our own little secret. Small moments with one another that we kept to ourselves. No one else mattered. No one else needed to know. I was his and he was mine.

Here he was lying on the cold floor his head smashed in. Bloody footprints marked him all over almost like bites from a savage animal. Blood spilling from the corpse to the far corners of the corridor. I felt Wendy place her hand on my shoulder and say something but I was too deep in shock to care what that whore had to say, all I could do was fall to my knees in the pool of blood. I felt a large lump in my throat and I couldn’t fight back the tears but they were just too strong.

“Cartman,” said Kyle lightly crouching next to me with Stan holding his hand.  
I ignored them but Kyle kept on pushing me to say something. Dumb Jew fag, can't he see I'm dying inside I desperately wanted to tell them all to fuck off while I curse god for talking away the only shed of light I have ever experienced in my hole dark worthless life but the only sound I could muster from my throat was a large painful sobbing scream that felt like it lasted forever.   
There was a painful silence that followed. The only noise that dared to disrupt it was the aching cries being ripped from my lungs. It was unrelenting and refused to let air come in. It only pushed out. Pushed out everything. Just like everything in my miserable life.


	3. It happened so fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all mourn the loss of Butters but they all must push forward. Things continue from Stan's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get really excited about how the story will progress. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please feel free to leave a Kudos or comment letting me know what you think it would mean a lot to me. As always I do not own south park, this is purely a fan-made story. If you are sensitive to any of the topics listed in the tags then please do not read.

((Stans Perspective))

………it….it….happened so fast…….

We stood there in the corridor for what felt like forever as Cartman cried by Butters’s messed up body, I mean in all honesty, I have never seen Cartman cry. Well I mean I have seen Cartman cry before but it was never really real or genuine. He always had the capability of summoning overdramatic crocodile tears in order to build whatever narrative or gain whatever it is he wanted in life ever since we were children and he even still does it now from time to time. This one though is….just…more…genuine. The sobs seemed to rip themselves from his lungs, too merciless to even let him truly breathe. Tears and snot had created a wet blanket over his entire face and his whole body trembled under the weight of his grief. 

It had been at least an hour or so before he started to show any sign of calming down, Token sat on his knees beside him in the blood trying to soothe him even though he was obviously grossed out by sitting in butter’s blood. Later Kenny came round the corner to join us and froze in one place next to us. Jimmy noticed Kenny's face morph through pain and shock and without a word he began to attempt to remove his jacket. Tweek noticed Jimmy begin to struggle with the task and stepped a little away from Craig to be closer to Jimmy in order to assist him. Both of them carefully moved themselves to the opposite side of Butters's body in front of Cartman who had stopped his sniffles for a moment to look up at the two of them. Jimmy carefully lowered himself beside Butters and placed the jacket over the top half of Butters’s body. The jacket was short so it didn't cover all of him but it was enough to cover the top of his head and reach his lower torso.

“Dude what the fuck happened” Kenny whispered breathlessly. 

“Dude show a little respect for the dead,” I said smacking Kenny’s arm.

Wendy sighed and stepped forward from beside me so she stood behind Cartman “right we need to get going” she said as she fixed her hat “come on fat ass get up” she continued as she lightly kicked Cartman’s back.

“Oh come on Wendy give him some space,” I said trying to show some sympathy.

“Look Stan there is a killer after us, we can’t just stand here and watch gay boy mourn all day long” she continued, now facing me with that ‘im right and you know it’ look.

“Jesus Wendy! How can you be so cruel, our friend is dead ” said Kyle who had stayed close beside me since we left Mr. Garrison's classroom, he was now facing Wendy but still holding my arm, his hat was lower than usual and his eyes were deep green and desperately battling tears that were threatening to spill. 

“Oh well look who’s finally speaking….sir wimps a lot” Wendy spat back as she marched towards Kyle and began slightly poking him.

“Gah...g...guys we should.....go,” said Tweek who had now moved from his spot next to Jimmy and had rejoined Craig and the rest of us.

“Leave him alone Wendy” Barked Kenny as he smacked Wendy's hand away from Kyle; I was actually surprised that he was defending us.

“Shut up McCormick” screamed Wendy

“Look…. G…..guys just….c….clam….d…down” said jimmy in his usual stutter

“Shut up spastic!” Wendy lashed out

“Enough!!!” shouted Kyle who had obviously had enough with Wendy’s insults.

“No!! It’s never enough is it, Kyle, I've always done everything I could to be likable and perfect for all you guys but you all constantly give me shit for it!” she protested “and get the fuck off of my boyfriend you fag!” she continued as she pulled Kyle’s arm, and as soon as it started Kyle was pulled away from my grip swung round and fell from Wendy’s grip and onto the floor sliding in Butters’s blood past Cartman who hadn't even flinched nor dared to look away from Butters. Token stood and hurried over to Kyle to make sure he was alright.  
Next thing I knew Wendy was after him with a crazed look in her eyes as Kyle backed away in the liquid blood on the floor. It looked like a scene in a horror movie except Kyle was the victim. Token stood in front of Wendy in an attempt to shield Kyle as she made her way towards them. The whole monstrous scene made my blood boil and just like that I began to run towards them in an attempt to break the fight up.

I ran and grabbed Wendy and faced her in my direction while begging her to stop “look Wendy…I know you're scared but we're all in the same boat, so please don’t take it out on Kyle”

“And why do you care so much?” she screamed. And that’s when I froze, why did I care, I mean he is my super best friend….I care so much about him, more than life itself. He's always been so important to me and every detail is so lovingly easy to remember like the way you can see the odd ginger curl’s escaping from his hat and the way that when he talks to me he looks up at me with those big green eyes almost awaiting my replies.   
“I….I….I” what the hell is wrong with me, why do I care about Kyle.

“Because their super best friends,” said a voice from behind us, we both turned to see Cartman of all people. Cartman, the boy who called us fags and other such insults for years was actually defending us. He stood up now his face was completely red and puffy with a few remaining tears.

“Look I don’t care what those two are but we- “ 

BANG!!!

Wendy’s screaming was cut off; she fell out of my grasp so effortlessly. Her hat floated gently off her head to the cold ground. I could feel the blood splatter on my face but I couldn't fully react. She landed face down with a thud, her blood seeping out of the small bullet sized hole that went straight through her head.  
We all looked down the hall to see the assailant. A tall bulky figure of a being stood before us, equipped with far too many weapons for me to count. No words were spoken in that cold moment. No one dared to move a muscle.

“Run!!!” called Craig breaking the icy silence and launching into action as he pulled Tweek up onto his back and bolted ahead, Token went straight to Cartman and Jimmy forcing them to move ahead after Craig and Tweek. Kyle was still on the floor shaking uncontrollably, Wendy’s corpse lied between us, I couldn’t even speak let alone move. What the fuck was happening to us.  
Kyle was the first of us to move, he grabbed my hand and ran the same way the others went, making sure not to slip or trip in the river of blood and body’s  
Kyle’s hand was soft and comforting; well he always knew how to make me feel better. He would sit and just hug me when I was sad; he would listen intently to my rants about Wendy after our ‘breakups’ he would stay with me even when I was a complete asshole. Were not super best friends. Were something else.

And that’s when I realized what my heart was telling me.

It happened so fast.


	4. Dude this is fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues to flee their attacker. who will escape and who will fall behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos it would really help me out. I do not own south park this story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes. If you are at all sensitive to graphic depictions of violence, threat, suicide, or death then please do not read or proceed with caution.

((Kenny’s perspective))

Dude this is fucked up…

We were all running for our lives after Wendy had her fucking brains blown out and Butters was trampled to death. Shit, this sucks.  
We ran for what felt like an eternity, all this pain….all this death is unbearable.

We kept running but a sudden thud and yelp made us stop and look over our shoulders. Kyle had fallen to the ground with Stan next to him trying to help him up. I don't know why but they were struggling so I ran back to give them a hand.

“What happened” I took Kyle's left hand while Stan had his right as we tried to help him up.

“I twisted my fucking ankle” Kyle hissed as we tried to help him walk.

The killer was hot on our tracks though as Kyle fell to the floor once more. We tried again to help him stand, anything we did just made him cry out in pain. I tried a third time to help pull him up but Stan stopped me.

“Knock it off Kenny you're just hurting him more!” Stan Protested.

“Well Scuse me Romeo what else am I supposed to do” I know my words were harsh by the way both Stan and Kyle scowled at me. I couldn't help but give an apologetic smile to both of them under their pressure.

“Shit guys behind you!” Token's voice echoed in our ears as we turned our heads. The killer was effortless and unrelenting. He was so close now, his shadow loomed over us.

“Go on without me” Kyle's voice was no more than a whimper as we watched in horror, frozen to the spot.

We were completely paralyzed kneeling on the floor, Kyle's legs fully gave up on him staring at the killer who was vastly approaching.

“Shut up kyle! I won't leave you not now” Stan's voice was horse but still had an air of confidence and certainty to them.

“Yeah man, We can still get out of this. We just have to get you up” We gave one more valiant effort to help kyle stand as the sentence left my lips but to no avail. 

Kyle still wasn’t moving and the killer was getting closer, I couldn’t recognize the killer as someone from South park they were big and well-built he wore a large black trench coat and had a backpack that had a load of crazy-ass weapons sticking out and wore an empty bag off seeds on his head with two small holes at the front where the eyes should be.

As he stepped closer to us my heartbeat grew louder in my ears. I felt Kyle squeeze my hand tightly as he closed his eyes and turned his head to rest on Stan's shoulder. Who in turn moved his head to meet Kyle with his own eyes squeezed shut, Their foreheads slightly touching. Instinctively the three of us huddled together as if us squeezing each other tightly enough would somehow protect us from the inevitable pain. If I die this time, will I come back? And if I do...will it be a life worth coming back for? I could hear the others shouting but their words were lost to me. I didn't dare open my eyes...not till I knew it was over.

But nothing came.

I opened my eyes. 

Between us and the killer stood Jimmy. I don’t even know how the fuck he got there but he was their now.

“Jimmy what the hell are you doing” cried Token who was being pulled back by Craig and Tweek.

“I-.I-.im p-pr-.protectin-ing M-my fre-friend” he said softly.

“No Jimmy” Kyle’s voice was barely a whisper, Stan and I looked to one another as if by instinct and took this as our chance. We breathlessly counted and on the third beat we lifted Kyle up from the ground and fully into Stan's arms bridal style in one swift motion.

The killer lifted his hand up to his backpack and pulled an ax out from it. It was covered with different shades of crimson red no doubt from the other dead students that he effortlessly slaughtered.  
I grabbed Jimmy's wrist in an attempt to get him to move as Stan began to make a break for it with Kyle.

“Jimmy move out of the way” Tweek called.

“N-no I w-w-will p-protect m-my f-f-friends n-no m-m-matter w-what!” Jimmy's voice was weak but it was clear how hard he was trying to be confident and sure of himself.

“Jimmy. Come on man don't do this to us!” I pleaded. Jimmy kept looking ahead in an attempt to look sure of himself but I could feel him tremble in my grip  
The killer lifted his ax-wielding arm into the air as Jimmy tilted his head back to look at us all one last time.

“Go-good-goodbye m-my f-friend’s you’ve b-been a-a-a t-terrific a-audience” His smile was sweet and inviting. It made losing it all the more painful.  
Slice.

it’s all over now.

I could hear Token screaming, maybe not a scream more of a cross between a wail and a sob. Whatever it was it seemed to engulf the whole building. 

As the comedians head…came tumbling down.

Screams were heard…tears were shed…and a cold dark silence spread across us all.

Dude…this is fucked up.


	5. No answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, How is the world coping with this situation from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short the next one will be longer I swear. Regardless I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos.   
> Warning: If you are sensitive to; Graphic depictions of violence, murder, gore, suicide, Graphic depictions of corpses. If any of these things are triggering or upsetting to you then please don't read. Also, I do not own South park this story is purely fan-made and made for entertainment purposes.

((Randy Marsh’s perspective))

No answer.

“What the hell Sharon, where are you?” I mumbled to myself as I chucked my phone onto the passenger's seat beside me.  
I was driving home in the rain when I received a strange call from my wife shrieking at me down the phone, something about Stan. I swear to god if that dumbass has gotten into a fight I'm gonna be pissed. Next thing I knew I saw an ass load of cop cars outside Stan’s school. I wonder what that’s all about. Then I saw Sharon out there talking to a bunch of parents in the parking lot. What the fuck is happening,

I pulled the car over in the parking lot, got out, and ran over to Sharon.  
“Hey what’s going on what’s with all the cop cars,” I said as I put my hand on her shoulder  
She turned to me with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth.

“What happened” I pushed the subject farther.

“Kyle and the other children are trapped in the school with a murderer” Sheila Broflovski interjected her shrill voice sounded even worse than normal and was in the same state as Sharon.

“What,” I said unable to even process the information she was telling me

“We have no way of getting in, the police are trying everything and I can’t get a hold of Stan's cell phone” Sharon continued, I didn’t know what to say or what to do.  
My son was in danger; I needed to do something I can’t just stand here like a dick

“Oh I hope my little angle is ok” Mrs. Cartman added as she came to stand with us, she had clearly been crying as he makeup was smudged and she was already holding several crumpled tissues in her hand.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Cartman I’m sure Eric is fine, I'm sure they're all fine” said Linda Stotch

“Well that’s not entirely true” interrupted Officer Barbrady

We all turned to look at him, his face just had bad news written all over his face. He started to explain the seriousness of the situation, he explained that the information they had so far leads us to believe that most of the teachers and students are dead.

As soon as Officer Barbrady explained this Sharon fell into my arms in a fit of tears begging for it not to be true, as did most of the other mothers who were gathered outside the school

As Sharon screamed between begging sobs I looked at the school building that loomed tall over all of us. 

“Is there anything we could do?” The question seemed silly and unrealistic but I couldn't help but ask it.

“We've been trying to get into contact with one who is remaining inside the school but we haven't had much luck and we still can't get inside as someone has blocked the entrances from the inside. We're continuing to work at it but we have no clue of how long that will take.” Barbrady continued, his face was pale and bleak. The parents all agreed to continue trying to call the kids in hopes that one of the answers. 

We kept calling. And calling.

No answer.


End file.
